Toy figures whose movement is generated by a thread of material that is in communication with the figure are well known in the art. Typical toy figures include puppets whose movement is generated by a person pulling on, or otherwise manipulating, a number of strings which are attached to various parts of the puppets body. These types of toys may be made of wood or other hard material. In order for a person to manipulate a toy figure of this type to get the figure to display fluid motion, the operator must be relatively close to the strings of the puppet. These types of toys, however, have several drawbacks.
One such drawback is that a person must possess a relatively high degree of skill for the toy figure to display a fluid motion. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a toy figure that a can be manipulated by a person to display fluid motion with the person possessing a low level of skill.
Another drawback is that as the strings are pulled, it is likely that an audience would be aware that there is someone operating the puppet's strings, thereby, watching without the illusion that the toy figure is operating under its own power. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a toy figure that moves with the illusion that it is operating under its own power.
Another drawback is that the cost of the materials that are employed to manufacture a toy figure of this type are relatively expensive. It would, therefore, be desirable, to provide a toy figure whose movement is generated by a thread of material that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another drawback is that a these types of toy figures are relatively difficult and costly to assemble. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a more economical and cost effective toy of this general type.